


Él no es una mascota

by minimamente



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Allura y los paladines deciden infiltrarse a una nave Galra en busca de información que les ayude a luchar contra el imperio Galra, en su lugar encuentran a un individuo aparentemente retenido en cautiverio y deciden liberarlo. Quizas cometieron un grave error al hacerlo, ahora lidiaran con la furia del sucesor del rey Zarkon y un muy indignado NO mascota liberado.Pareja: Principe Lotor x Lance (sirena)Video en youtube con fanarts: Fanart Voltron Lance x Prince Lotor (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNxc5keAXRk)





	1. 1.- El rescate

1

La nave aunque parecida a muchas de la flota galra era en su interior muy diferente, el diseño era sumamente elegante aunque también simple, no daba la sensación de estar en una nave de combate o algo por el estilo, pero los soldados que patrullaban y los centinelas robots hacían disipar esa duda.

Si lo tuvieran que comparar en diseño seria con el mismo castillo de Allura aunque esta obviamente se sentiría ofendida si escuchara a cualquiera insinuar que su amada nave y legado de su padre tenía alguna semejanza con cualquier hecha por los galra, pero no era necesario decírselo a ella, ya que ahora en estos momentos estaba en el interior de esa misma nave.

¿La razón? Ella y Shiro se habían infiltrado en busca de información valiosa, habían encontrado otra base-centro universal secreta gracias a la contribución de la espada de Marmora, era tan secreta que incluso los mejores especias de esta organización tenían poca información de esta base, solo sabían de ella recientemente ya que después de la batalla contra Zarkon en la que Voltron salió vencedor Haggar se comunicó específicamente a este lugar donde entre los pocos soldados y centinelas que operaban la base se encontraba uno de sus druidas, a pesar de vencer al líder de los galra aun había mucho por hacer para derrotarlos por completos, entre ellos frenar cualquier plan de la que fue la mano derecha del emperador tirano, Haggar.

Estaban optimistas, quizás ahí descubrirían la máquina que lograba hacer la quintaesencia, y si lograban desmantelarla los galra ya no tendrían su fuente de energía principal. Pero no encontraron nada de eso en realidad.

De nuevo este centro era más un lugar de carga, descarga y descanso para las naves, ni siquiera tenía las instalaciones donde sintetizaban quintaesencia y comenzaron a pensar que la verdadera razón por la que casi nadie sabía de este lugar era porque era irrelevante, hasta que el gran buque galra se estaciono y Pidge descubrió que dicha nave pertenecía a alguien importante del imperio o eso fue lo que logro descifrar la paladín verde con su programa que hackeaba las computadoras de dicho centro.

Aunque la primera vez que intentaron hacer esta táctica de infiltración al final no había resultado muy bien para ellos, no veían mejor opción que Allura utilizara sus dotes camaleónicos y se infiltrara en la nave en busca de información.

El resto de los paladines, Hunk, Keith, Pidge y Matt, se quedaría atrás como refuerzos y listos para una posible extracción. 

Regresando dentro de la nave, debido a este diseño tan diferente no solo en aspecto sino en estructura princesa y paladín no tardaron en encontrarse perdidos literalmente, de hecho trataron de seguir sus mismos pasos para terminar en lo que parecía ser una especie de alacena o bodega de suministros y no el centro de mando o cualquier cosa donde pudieran descargar información.

-¿No que conocías estas naves?- pregunto Shiro mientras se escondían detrás de una de las paredes.

-Su diseño es muy diferente- respondio Allura mirando de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar alguna semejanza en el diseño de esta nave con algún recuerdo de ella.

-Sí, ya lo note-

Shiro no quería sonar irritado, pero el tiempo era vital y la situación era muy arriesgada para ambos, si las cosas terminaban igual o peor que la vez anterior en que apenas él había logrado escapar y la princesa fue secuestrada no creía poder soportarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?-

-Nada-

A veces la princesa podía ser irritable, especialmente en este tipo de situación de tensión, ella también recordaba los resultados de la vez anterior.

Siguieron caminando, no podían irse con las manos vacías o al menos descubrir a quien pertenecía la nave, había insistido la princesa.

Los centinelas robots seguían caminando de un lado a otro haciendo guardia, tenían el mismo patrón de caminar que había descubierto Shiro cuando había estado preso y huido con Matt a la Tierra, por lo que no era difícil esconderse de ellos, hasta que noto un par que se movía diferente, era una pequeña anomalía pero algo le decía al paladín del león negro que quizás sería buena idea seguirlos.

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas de un lugar bien custodiado por otro par de centinelas, si ese lugar estaba tan bien resguardado quizás ahí era donde guardaban las computadoras de la nave, después de todo seguramente habían cambiado la seguridad de las naves para que futuros invasores no robaran la información valiosa como lo habían hecho tan fácilmente la vez anterior.

Allura se acercó y trato de darle órdenes a los centinelas haciéndose pasar por un soldado de alto mando, pero no funciono, en lugar de eso los centinelas levantaron sus armas y le apuntaron listos para disparar, en un rápido movimiento de Shiro y Allura destruyeron a los robots y terminaron más convencidos que debían traspasar esas puertas.

Utilizando la mano robot de Shiro en el escáner no fue suficiente para sorpresa de ambos por lo que le pidieron a Pidge que les ayudara a hackear el sistema de seguridad, una vez hecho esto corrían el riesgo de activar alarmas pero estaban seguros que ahí encontrarían las computadoras con la información de esta nave. 

Las puertas se abrieron y una enorme habitación se presentó delante de ellos, pero para su gran decepción no había nada parecido a una computadora o un centro de comunicación en ella.

Era una habitación amplia y lujosa, había detalles en dorado y azul en las paredes y muebles finos en ella, el lujo y el detalle demostraban cierto grado de importancia, muy probablemente eran los cuartos personales del dueño de este buque, estaban a punto de dar media vuelta cuando notaron algo realmente desconcertante, el piso era transparente, en realidad una de las paredes también, pero no daban vista a la inmensidad del espacio sino a un acuario lleno de peces y flora marina, era hermoso.

-Que interesante elección de decoración- 

-No parece ser muy… galra-

Siendo una especie bélica y muy militarizada que un galra tuviera precisamente un acuario en sus habitaciones les había tomado por sorpresa, siendo que los acuarios mayormente daban la sensación de paz y quietud en vez de zona de guerra. De hecho era sabido que en sus ratos de ocio los galra preferían ir a ver combates en la arena de prisioneros en la cual estuvo Shiro.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Allura casi grito cuando de repente vio una gran sombra dentro del acuario.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Algo no está bien, vi algo enorme en este acuario-

-Bueno, con este tamaño no me sorprendería si tuviera un pez en enorme en esta pecera, quizás un tiburón incluso-

-No sé qué es un tiburón, pero quizás sea un horrible warnaflag-

En la pared donde se veía el acuario algo apareció ante sus ojos, tenía una enorme cola y aletas, pero no era ningún pez gigante.

-Eso es… ¿una sirena?- 

Shiro y Allura estaban boquiabiertos, frente a ellos estaba un joven de piel morena y castaños cabellos, pero no era humano, ni altean o galra, sus ojos que los miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa eran de un azul brillante y profundo, sus orejas eran un par de aletas y en una de ellas tenía una especie de pendiente de perlas, y la mitad de su cuerpo de cintura para abajo no había un par de piernas sino una larga y hermosa cola de escamas azules.

Era una creatura sin lugar a dudas hermosa, pero para horror de Allura lo primero que pensó fue la desdichada suerte de este ser atrapado dentro de esta nave para disfrute y entretenimiento de un malvado soldado galra.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí-

-Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?- Shiro inmediatamente se giró a verla como si a ella le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Debemos salvarlo Shiro, no podemos dejarlo aquí-

-Se cómo te sientes Allura, pero estamos en una misión, es muy arriesgado, entrar a la nave de por si es difícil, salir sin ser vistos o detectados peor, ahora si quisiéramos salir cargando con una sirena sería imposible- trato de hacer entrar en razón a la peli plateada, él tampoco quería dejar atrás a cualquier preso o persona inocente en las garras de los galra, pero debían pensar con la cabeza fría antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

-No tendrás que cargarlo… yo lo hare-

Y antes de que Shiro pudiera detenerla o al menos hacerla pensar en un plan primero la mujer alteana tomo una de las armas de los centinelas y disparo contra la pared rompiendo el material parecido al cristal en el proceso. Varias cosas sucedieron a la vez, las alarmas empezaron a sonar, el agua dentro de la sección de la pecera en la pared se desbordo y la sirena fue jalada por la corriente cayendo al suelo frente a ellos, al parecer había chocado tan fuertemente contra el piso que perdió el conocimiento y los pasos de varios soldados y centinelas se empezaron a escuchar acercarse.

Al parecer esta vez salir de la nave iba a ser igual o más difícil que la vez anterior. Allura tomo en sus brazos a la sirena inconsciente mientras que Shiro se comunicó rápidamente con su equipo para una rápida extracción, como pudieron enfrentando a centinelas y soldados lograron llegar al hangar que ya se había casi cerrado por completo y saltar fuera de la nave donde el león verde los esperaba y subieron a este. 

A pesar que no habían podido recolectar información valiosa en opinión de Allura no todo había sido una perdida, habían podido rescatar una vida inocente y eso era la mayor ganancia.

-¿Qué tiene cargando la princesa en sus brazos?- 

Ya dentro del león verde los chicos se dieron cuenta del nuevo y extraño pasajero que iba con ellos.

-Es ¿una sirena? Si, si lo es. Se parece a las del planeta que terminamos varados Matt y yo. Aunque también diferente, parece más ¿humana?- Hunk se acercó a examinar al joven sirena, ¿o era sireno? ¿Cuál era el término correcto para referirse al hombre de la especie?

-¿Dónde hallaron esa cosa?- Keith está sorprendido e igualmente extrañado, se supone que iban en busca de información y en su lugar regresan con una persona mitad pez.

-No es una cosa, es una persona. Lo encontramos dentro de la nave dentro de un acuario, quien sabe cuánto tiempo haya estado ahí- respondió Allura.

-Esperen, ¿si es mitad pez no estaría asfixiándose ahora ya que esta fuera del agua?- Matt el hermano de Pidge dijo mientras analizaba más de cerca al chico inconciente, los alienígenas en su mayoría tenían rasgos fascinantes, este en particular no era la excepción.

-En realidad este tipo de alienígenas según recuerdo son anfibios, pueden vivir un tiempo respirando oxigeno pero por su fisionomía es vital vivir para ellos en agua, por lo que será mejor regresar lo más rápido al castillo y colocarlo en la pscina-

-Estoy en ello- respondió Pidge ya acercándose al asteroide donde habían escondido al castillo.

Era cuestión de abrir un portal y alejarse lo más rápido posible para huir de la ira del ahora ex dueño de esa sirena.

Que equivocados estaban en esos momentos.


	2. 2.- No muy feliz por el rescate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nuevo capitulo

2

Había pasado años sin involucrarse tan estrechamente en los asuntos del rey Zarkon, a pesar de sus logros en el ejército y su puesto en este gracias a sus propios esfuerzos y no solo por su posición social no estaba tan comprometido como otros galra con los ideales de su rey.

Aun así seguía siendo un galra y cumplía con su deber aunque con más libertades que sus contrapartes en el ejército, había conquistado planetas, suprimido posibles amenazas al imperio galra, y cumplido con misiones encomendadas a él con perfección, aunque no todos sus métodos no eran tan tradicionales, como por ejemplo no destruir todos los planetas que conquistaba.

No se consideraba alguien tan sediento de sangre como para eliminar todo a su paso, pero ahora eso estaba cambiando, si le dieran la opción de destruir todo a su paso para recuperar lo que tan descaradamente le habían robado con gusto abrazaría esa opción.

En estos momentos sus leales soldados temblaban temerosos ante la clara sed de sangre que portaba su líder una vez que se enteró de que lo que se habían llevado de su nave.

-Comuníquense con Haggar inmediatamente, díganle que iré a la nave del rey Zarkon inmediatamente-

-¡Si señor!-

-Y tráiganme a los centinelas que custodiaban mis habitaciones personales, quiero ver los videos de aquellos asquerosos ladrones, para saber a quién aniquilare cuando lo tenga frente a frente-

-¡S… si señor!- 

Como se alegraban los soldados galra en esos momentos no ser el foco de la furia de su líder, casi podrían sentir un poco de lastima por aquellos tontos ladrones. Era sabido en casi toda la galaxia que jamás debías robarle algo al imperio galra o estos te perseguirían con pena de muerte, pero era aún más sabido que si te atrevías a quitarle algo a su líder la muerte no llegaría tan rápida y el sufrimiento por su insolencia seria indescriptible.

*+*+*

Los héroes normalmente no esperan agradecimiento por la ayuda que brindan o por sus acciones, por eso son héroes, al menos es un conocimiento que tenían la mayoría de los paladines en mente, pero recibir un gracias de las personas que ayudaban siempre dejaba un sentimiento agradable, saber que hicieron algo bueno.

De todas las personas que habían ayudado habían recibido aunque sea un simple gracias, por lo que recibir literalmente un gruñido y siseo claramente nada amistoso por la ahora sirena residente de la piscina del castillo fue un poco desconcertante aparte de que dicha sirena desde que se despertó no parecía realmente muy feliz.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa?- se quejó Pidge junto a su hermano mayor, el chico pez se la estaba pasando nadando de un extremo de la piscina al otro en claro nerviosismo, uno pensaría que ser librado de los galra se encontraría más feliz.

-Hay que comprenderlo, acaba de despertar en un lugar nuevo y desconocido rodeado de gente extraña, cualquiera estaría asustado y confundido en ese tipo de situación- dijo Shiro viendo como nuevamente daba un giro en el agua, ver su largo y elegante cuerpo en movimiento era muy interesante.

Cada paladín tenía su propia opinión o justificación del reciente comportamiento de la sirena, si al menos este se tranquilizara un poco más para poder hablar quizás le podría dar aunque fuera mínimo algo de información de su estadía en la nave galra, si había estado tan cerca como para habitar las habitaciones del comandante de esa nave seguramente llego a escuchar muchas cosas.

-Quizás tenga hambre, si le diéramos algo de comer podría estar más tranquilo- Hunk sugirió, él muchas veces cuando estaba de mal humor se ponía de mejor ánimo cuando su estómago estaba lleno.

-No creo que esto se arregle con comida, déjenlo hasta que se canse con su berrinche- dijo Keith alejado en un esquina, a algunos del equipo piensan que le falta más tacto al paladín del león rojo, pero también piensan que la comparación del comportamiento de la sirena no es tan poco acertada.

Las puertas se abren y llegan Allura junto con Koran, la princesa había tomado su tiempo para cambiarse a sus ropas habituales mientras su invitado seguía inconsciente.

-¿Ya despertó?-

-Sí, y no de muy buen humor-

-¿Qué quieren decir?-

-Literalmente le gruño a la cara a Matt cuando este trataba de verlo más de cerca en la piscina-

-Bueno, debo de admitir que quizás invadí un poco de su espacio personal, pero su fisionomía es muy fascinante, parecida y muy diferente a la de las sirenas que conocimos anteriormente-

-La última vez que te interesaste de esa forma por la biología de una sirena terminamos con el cerebro lavado y casi comidos por un enorme monstruo marino- recordó Hunk no muy gratamente.

-Eso también fue emocionante, es increíble como los químicos de esos alimentos lograron crear una especie de simbiosis con esa creatura-

Pidge negó con la cabeza, ella podía ser una genio de la tecnología, pero su hermano mayor también era un genio en el campo de la biología, minería y física, su sueño siempre había sido viajar al espacio y encontrar cosas nuevas en el universo desconocidas por el hombre, ser parte de Voltron había ayudado a continuar con su sueño, aunque quizás había veces en que se emocionaba mucho con cada espécimen nuevo que encontraba al igual que ella con nueva tecnología. Esperaba que encontraran a su padre pronto para contarle todas las cosas nuevas que habían descubierto.

Allura dio unos pasos hacia adelante acercándose a la piscina.

-No creo que sea buena idea princesa, aún sigue algo nervioso- Shiro trato de persuadirla, el chico sirena no se había mostrado muy amable con los extraños.

-Es mi deber como anfitriona y diplomática saber que está en un lugar seguro y que ahora es libre- dijo Allura con un tono que daba a entender que no daría marcha atrás.

-Su padre estaría tan orgulloso de usted princesa- Koran alabo a la chica alteana, si el rey viviera en esos momentos realmente estaría orgulloso de lo amable y madura que era su hija.

Estando cerca del borde de la piscina la fémina se detuvo y se inclinó un poco sobre la superficie del agua esperando a que el joven mitad pez notara su presencia lo cual no tardó en hacer, su ir y venir se relantelizo y presto atención a la joven de pelos plateados que se asomaba sobre la superficie del agua.

-Sé que debes estar aún muy asustado y confundido, pero ahora estas a salvo. Ya no tendrás que sufrir seguir en cautiverio de cualquier galra, soy la princesa Allura y estos jóvenes son los paladines de Voltron, te doy mi palabra que ya no te encuentras en ningún peligro y que ahora que te rescatamos…- el tono de la princesa era suave y amable, los jóvenes a su alrededor estaban incluso un poco conmovidos por el sincero discurso, hasta que una gran cantidad de agua arrojada por la fuerte cola de la sirena golpeo directamente en la princesa cortando sus palabras -¿Pero qué…?-

-Al parecer el chico pez no se creyó las palabras de Allura- Pidge esta asombrada y miro a su alrededor para ver como todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta.

La sirena con el ceño fruncido aún más pronunciado en su rostro y una Allura totalmente empapada, eso no pasaba todos los días, ni creía que alguna vez en su vida se hubiera topado con tal escenario.

La cabeza de cabellos castaños salió a la superficie y gruño, si alguno empezaba a dudar que supiera hablar las siguientes palabras poco amables que salieron de su boca los saco de dudas.

-¡Tú maldita! ¡Apuntaste un arma directamente en mi dirección y destruiste mi tanque!- obviamente no estaba muy feliz no solo por sus palabras sino por su tono de voz.

-¿Cómo te atreves a agredir a la princesa?- Koran inmediatamente salió en defensa de su soberana como perro fiel guardián.

-Espera Koran, no hiso nada grave solo me mojo un poco. Ahora, sé que mis acciones fueron algo precipitadas pero ten la certeza que solo fue por liberarte- 

Las palabras de la princesa solo lograron que el ceño de la sirena se acentuara más. 

-¿La princesa realmente le disparo?- pregunto Keirh asombrado, sabía que la chica no era la más delicada de las damas aunque así pareciera a simple vista, pero había veces que le asombraba su comportamiento.

-Sí, pero no a él sino al tanque que lo tenía prisionero, había poco tiempo y fue la mejor forma que se le ocurrió para liberarlo- Shiro que estuvo presente en los hechos también seguía sorprendido por las acciones algo imprudentes de la princesa, pero entendía perfectamente sus motivaciones.

-¡Dejen de decir eso!- volvió a hablar la sirena claramente indignado.

-Disculpa, no queríamos que sintieras que estamos hablando ignorando tu presencia-

-No eso, lo de “liberar” y “liberar”-

Todos se quedaron callados sin entender, ¿acaso en su lengua “liberar” era una mala palabra?

-Pero… eso fue lo que hiso la princesa, sacarte de tu prisión y traerte aquí donde estas a salvo y libre- hablo ahora Hunk tratando de explicar lo que paso, quizás este chico aun no comprendía bien lo que había pasado.

Esto solo provocó un nuevo gruñido y un movimiento de cola mucho más fuerte mojándolos a todos ahora y a la princesa por segunda vez a pesar de que Koran trato de ponerse como escudo humano delante de la princesa.

-Lo siento princesa no pude protegerla esta vez- se disculpó dramáticamente Koran, como su fiel servidor su deber era ayudar y proteger a su princesa contra cualquier percance y había fracasado dos veces ese día.

-Está bien Koran, es solo agua- 

-¡Oye! ¡Y ahora porque nos mojas a nosotros también!-

-No es para que te enojes amigo, deberías estar feliz, a menos que en tu especie sea al revés y feliz es estar gruñendo y enojado como Keith y triste es sonreír… ¿Oye Keith es así como funciona contigo y en realidad siempre has estado contento?-

-No Hunk, y es más que obvio que este remedo de pez es un…-

-Keith, tranquilízate, no hay que poner más tensa la situación actual- reprendió Shiro, si ahora de por si se mostraba tan poco cooperativo el chico dentro de la piscina no quería que fuera aún menos con cualquiera que fuera el comentario grosero que saldría de la boca del paladín del león rojo.

-Les doy un consejo, cuando vallan a rescatar a alguien primero pregunten si realmente quiere ser rescatado- les dijo la sirena castaña desde la piscina fulminándolos a todos con la mirada, eso había confundido aún más a todos.

-Tiene un buen punto- dijo Hunk mientras exprimía su ropa, lo que se ganó una mirada acusatoria de más de uno al darle la razón a la sirena grosera.

-No me digan que el chico sirena estaba siendo feliz siendo la mascota de algún galra- Keith hiso una mueca de asco en su rostro.

-¡¿MASCOTA?! ¿ACASO TE ATREVISTE A LLAMARME MASCOTA?- si la palabra “liberar” había enfurecido a la sirena la palabra “mascota” lo encolerizo al máximo.

Todos retrocedieron un paso por el estridente grito y por el miedo de ser empapados de nuevo.

-Ehhh… ¿Eso no es lo que eras?- se atrevió a preguntar Hunk de nuevo hablando sin pensar muy bien en lo que decía.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Pero estabas en una pecera junto a todos esos demás animales y peces y…-

-¡ESE ERA MI TANQUE! Me costó semanas dejarlo perfecto y cómodo, y esos animales me servían de compañía y ayudarme con mi aseo-

-¿Acaba de decir aseo?-

-¿Acaso creen que esta belleza de cola se mantiene por si sola tan bella y brillante? Pues siento desilusionarlos, pero me gusta como mínimo darle un tratamiento de algas y anemonas, algunos de los peces se comen la piel seca o evitan que impurezas se lleguen a formar, incluso tenía un enorme pez enfermera, más vale que este bien Mizu, la pobre debió sufrir un susto tremendo por el disparo-

-¿Qué es un pez enfermera?- pregunto curioso Matt, no era experto en biología marina por lo que no sabía si había esa clase de peces en la Tierra.

-Ayuda a evitar que los animales y yo nos enfermemos gracias a los químicos que secreta su cuerpo, a pesar de que mi tanque es perfecto viajar por el espacio puede llegar a ser estresante, y el estrés puede ser fuente de varias enfermedades-

-Estoy casi segura que acabas de describir solo una pecera muy fina- Pidge miro al chico sirena cada vez más convencida que este sufría alguna especie de síndrome de Estocolmo espacial.

Y no era la única en pensar así, quizás el joven para evadir la grave situación en la que vivía escapo de su realidad y creo alguna especie de vínculo afectivo con su entorno y en el peor de los casos con su captor.

-Escucha, no sé cuánto tiempo habías estado preso en ese lugar, pero ya no tienes que volver a esa pecera, a ese cuarto, te prometo que te ayudaremos a volver a casa, donde perteneces- Allura trato de hacerlo entender nuevamente con sus palabras, le horrorizaba que cualquiera terminara en una situación similar en donde uno terminaba tan apegado a sus captores. Probablemente el cautiverio fue tan extremo como para recurrir a eso.

-Ustedes… ¡Son los secuestradores más insufribles del universo!- y con este último grito el chico sirena se sumergió hasta el fondo de la piscina no antes de salpicar a todos nuevamente con un golpe de su cola contra la superficie del agua.

-Y yo ya que me había bañado…-

*+*+*

Su nave había llegado lo más rápido posible y al bajar fue recibido por los altos mandos del ejército de Zarkon y la mano derecha de este, Haggar.

-Bienvenido… Príncipe Lotor- saludo la hechicera.

Frente a ella había un joven hombre muy diferente a su padre, lejos de ser un figura imponente era más bien elegante, aun así ambos eran intimidantes a su manera. Las facciones más suaves y finas que su progenitor estaba en ese rostro tan parecido al de su madre, una discípula de Haggar que cautivo el interés de su amo para después procrear descendencia, en un principio un hijo bastardo que después de ver un potencial como un arma y un soldado perfecto tubo el título de príncipe del rey Zarkon. 

Ahora que estaba aquí este podría tomar las funciones de su padre mientras Haggar trataba de lograr traer a su rey del límite de la vida y la muerte que se encontraba en su profundo coma que se encontraba después de su lucha contra Voltron y portar aquella armadura defectuosa.

El príncipe Lotor no tenía los mismos planes.


	3. 3.- Al final si es secuestro

3

El príncipe Lotor era prácticamente una leyenda dentro de los galra, pocos lo conocían pero estaban conscientes de su existencia. Era una figura misteriosa con hazañas dignas del propio Zarkon, se decía que fue entrenado desde la cuna por los mejores soldados y la tutela de los druidas, que apenas siendo un niño conquisto su primer planeta con apenas unos cuantos soldados y androides, era un excelente guerrero y estratega, se decía que sabía algo de magia de los druidas pero ese era uno de los rumores menos creíbles ya que nadie lo había visto usarla, aun así le agregaba aun misterio a la leyenda del príncipe Lotor.

Los mismos miembros de la espada de Marmora tenían poca información de él, pero de todas las personas no llegaron a pensar que Haggar lo llamaría inmediatamente después de la derrota de Zarkon. Había otro rumor que corría entre los galra sobre el misterioso príncipe, que Haggar no lo consideraba todavía digno de su título, que a pesar de ser hijo de su amo y de haberse probado como guerrero y conquistador jamás llegaría a superar las expectativas que se tenían de este cualquiera que fueran, y si las superaba aun así ella lo consideraría aun un joven príncipe que le faltaba más de una vida para representar al gran rey Zarkon aun si su sangre corriera por sus venas.

Haggar siempre consideraría al rey Zarkon el único digno de gobernar a los galra y su vasto imperio.

Ahora el príncipe estaba ahí, después de años conquistando planetas en los límites más alejados del imperio ahora en el centro de este, en el momento de más tensión dentro del imperio galra.

Tal vez aun no era tan temido y conocido como su padre, o tan fuerte y potente como este, aun así seguía siendo un individuo muy peligroso. 

Cuando le comunicaron la situación actual del imperio no se inmuto o mostro signos de preocupación, ciertamente podía ser tan frio como su padre, aun si la noticia era que su progenitor y rey se encontraba prácticamente entre la vida y la muerte no pareció para nada afectado. 

¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué realmente era un ser fríos sin sentimientos o alguien que realmente no sentía aprecio por su progenitor?

Para el rey Zarkon su hijo era más una herramienta más en lugar que su familia, las emociones eran debilidad, y para un rey la debilidad no estaba permitida y menos para alguien que llevaba su sangre en las venas, no le mostro muestras de afecto más allá de una escueta felicitación por el trabajo bien hecho.

¿Y su madre? Pocos recuerdos tenia de esa mujer que lo llevo en su vientre, no era galra, o al menos no completamente, una mestiza con gran belleza, de cabellos plateados y marcas en su mejillas de una raza que se suponía extinta hace mucho y que le había heredado a su hijo. Ella falleció pocos años después de darlo a luz, pero algunos galra decían que fue asesinada. Zarkon no derramo ninguna lagrima por su concubina, pero Lotor recuerda que el sí derramo varias por su madre.

No derramaría ninguna lagrima esta vez por su padre.

La única vez que se inmuto fue cuando le comunicaron quien fue que derroto al poderoso soberano. 

VOLTRON.

-En un ataque en conjunto con especias del imperio lograron deshabilitar la nave del rey y atacarnos por sorpresa. El rey decidió utilizar una armadura experimental creada por los druidas pero a pesar que logro enfrentar a Voltron con ella también fue una táctica muy riesgosa- comunico Haggar mientras estaban reunidos en la sala de trono de Zarkon.

A pesar de tener más de 10,000 años Zarkon podía llegar a ser impulsivo y no contemplar las opiniones de sus consejeros, era alguien que creía que podía saberlo todo, y que todo lo que quería podía tomarlo por la fuerza, de alguna manera le había funcionado esa forma de gobernar ya que había estado al poder todo este tiempo hasta ahora.

A veces no estaba tan lejos de ser un simple bárbaro con gran poder en consideración de Lotor, pero en algo por fin podían coincidir su padre y el joven príncipe, odiaban a voltron con todas sus fuerzas.

*+*+*

Este tanque era tan simple y estéril, lo detestaba, era tan diferente al que tenía en la nave, no importa lo espacioso que parecía este, en su tanque podía nadar libremente y su agua siempre era agradable recordándole a su hogar natal, este pedazo mediocre de recipiente con agua era literalmente eso, solo un recipiente con suficiente agua para sumergir el cuerpo pero nada más.

Extrañaba los peces, las plantas y corales cuidadosamente colocados y escogidos, sus pequeños tesoros depositados cerca de su lecho de algas, y el cuarto con los muebles y decoración tan agradable, pero lo que especialmente extrañaba hasta sentir un dolor físico era a él.

¿Cómo estaría? Seguramente muy preocupado y molesto, se había esforzado en la creación de un espacio cómodo y familiar para que pudiera recordar su hogar y no sentirse incomodo al viajar tanto tiempo por el espacio, había sido el mejor regalo que le hubieran hecho en su vida, y esos malditos secuestradores se habían atrevido a dispararle destruyéndolo, realmente esperaba que los peces estuvieran bien y ese disparo realmente no hubiera hecho tanto daño.

Quería regresar a su lado, debía regresar, aun no sabía como pero lo haría.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió y otro de esos tipos entro, desde que su comportamiento que dejo más que claro que no estaba feliz ahí aun con su sospechosa actitud demasiado amable y sus palabras hipócritas de que no lo “rescataron” decidieron dejarlo solo para que se “tranquilizara” y “meditara”, aunque aún de vez en cuando alguien entraba para ver como estaba.

-¿Hola? Te traje algo de comer- quien ahora llegaba cerca de su piscina con cara dudosa o incluso temerosa era el tipo con la ropa amarilla.

Era grande y corpulento, pero no tenía un aire intimidante, quizás ahí estaba el truco, parecía alguien agradable y en realidad no lo era.

-No quiero su asquerosa comida, el tipo de bigote ya trato de envenenarme- ya lo habían intentado alimentar anteriormente con una plasta verde, por un momento pensó que era crema de algas pero solo se parecía en aspecto, su sabor había sido realmente horrendo. 

-Jejeje comprendo, en lo personal tampoco soy muy fan de la cocina de Koran, pero cocina con las mejores intenciones y realmente no es venenoso lo que hace, al menos no nos hemos muerto aun, pero sí que hemos sufrido por su sabor. Esto lo hice yo, y no es por presumir ni dejar mal a Koran pero yo tengo un mejor sazón- empezó a divagar Hunk como siempre que se encontraba nervioso o emocionado, algunas veces las personas decían que no sabía cuándo pensar antes de abrir la boca. 

El de amarillo hablaba mucho. Pero no pareciera que mentía.

Hunk se sentó al lado de la orilla y dejo delante de él una charola con diversos alimentos que el mismo había cocinado con ingredientes recolectados cada vez que había tenido oportunidad, no importaba las veces que Koran dijera que sus alimentos eran los más nutritivos, había un límite en que todos los humanos en la nave podían soportar de ese sabor de sus papillas verdes y bebidas asquerosas. No sabía cómo había sido la cocina hace 10,000 años o si simplemente los Altean tenían papilas gustativas tan diferentes o en realidad carecían de ellas, pero su paladar sufría mucho a la hora de comer esas cosas por lo que una de las tareas que se había auto impuesto Hunk era encontrar cosas comestibles para él y sus compañeros.

La sirena miro con sospecha los diversos alimentos, reconocía algunos pero aun había la posibilidad que estuviera envenenado.

-Si quieres como contigo, comer con compañía hace que los alimentos tengan mejor sabor- dijo el humano agarrando un tenedor extra que había traído y picando una fruta color azul que tenían un sabor similar a las naranjas de la Tierra.

Al ver que el chico de amarillo masticaba tan alegre la comida y la tragaba pensó que quizás realmente no estuviera tratando envenenarlo, tomo un poco y lo llevo a su boca, no sabía para nada mal.

-Está muy bueno-

-Gracias, no estaba seguro que es lo que comen los peces alienígenas o personas mitad pez como tú, por eso traje un poco de variedad. ¿Se llaman a ustedes mismos peces? ¿Sirenas? ¿Sirenos?-

-Sirena no está mal, pero es más común gente de mar o de las aguas en mi planeta natal- tomo otro pedazo de lo que parecía un pan de color naranja esponjoso y suave.

-Gente de mar suena genial-

-Si tú lo dices, y ¿Qué se supone que eres tú?-

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, tú y otros de tus compañeros son diferentes en aspecto a diferentes alienígenas que haya visto-

-Oh, somos humanos o ¿termino correcto en el espacio seria terrícolas? Ya que venimos de un planeta llamado Tierra-

-Que nombre tan original para un planeta- dijo con sarcasmo la sirena.

-Yo no lo invente, ¿Y cuál sería el nombre de tu planeta? ¿Es acaso Mar o Agua?-

-Claro que no, y no te diré más información de mí- 

-Espera, espera no estoy tratando de sacarte información. ¿Por qué te pusiste tan a la defensiva?-

La sirena parecía que iba regresar de nuevo al fondo de la piscina por lo que Hunk decidió hablar rápido y convencerle de lo contrario.

-La dichosa princesa disparo contra mi tanque, me secuestraron y ahora estoy aquí donde quiera que estemos, ¿Cómo no quieres que reaccione agresivo o a la defensiva?-

-Ugh, tienes razón que Allura fue algo brusca, pero te puedo decir que fue con las mejores intenciones-

-¿Las mejores intenciones? ¿Acaso así se considera llevar a alguien de su hogar y sus habitaciones?-

-¿Realmente considerabas esa pecera tu hogar? ¿No dijiste que venias de un planeta?-

-Vengo de un planeta pero también puedo decidir dónde vivir-

-Tu… ¿Decidiste vivir en una pecera?-

-¡Deja de llamarlo así! Lo dices como si fuera como este estúpido tanque de agua-

-Eso es una piscina-

-Lo que sea-

-Bueno, tal vez el… ¿tanque? ¿Lo llamaste tanque la otra vez?-

-Si-

-Tal vez decidiste vivir en ese tanque, aun así no era un lugar seguro, después estabas en una nave galra-

-No estoy ciego, yo sabía exactamente estaba chico amarillo-

-Hey, tengo un nombre-

-¿Y cuál es?-

-Hunk, ¿Y el tuyo chico pez?-

-Lance-

-Mucho gusto Lance-

-No puedo decir lo mismo-

-Comprendo, entonces, decidiste vivir en ese tanque ¿aun sabiendo que estabas dentro de una nave galra? ¿No tenías miedo? Yo si lo tendría aun si me pusieran en la más lujosa de las habitaciones de esas naves con toneladas de mi comida favorita. Esos tipos son espeluznantes y malos-

-No todos lo son, ¿Acaso ustedes conocen a todos los galra en el universo?-

-Pues no, pero con la mayoría con los que hemos tratado no son precisamente agradables o de los buenos, excepto Keith, él es alguien que siempre parece estar malhumorado pero es de los nuestros, y es en parte galra, es algo confuso, aunque lo descubrimos hace poco. Y los de la espada de Malmora, que son como una organización secreta de galras que luchan en secreto contra Zarkon, y son algo intimidantes pero se podría decir que también son ¿buenos?, así que tal vez tengas razón y quizás si haya galras buenos-

-No tengo idea de quien rayos es Keith o Malmora, pero si admites que hay galras buenos también debes admitir que me secuestraron y dejar de llamar lo que hicieron “rescate”-

-Pero, pero aun si tu dueño era agradable y te trataba bien aún te mantenía en cautiverio y eso no está bien-

-¿Dueño? ¿Cautiverio? ¡Ya les dije que no soy ninguna mascota!-

-No… ¿lo eras?-

-¡Claro que no! Te lo voy a poner claro, yo vivía en ese tanque porque yo lo decidí, era un regalo muy especial y se atrevieron a destruirlo y llevarme lejos sin mi consentimiento, ¡Eso claramente es un secuestro! Ahora estoy en un lugar desagradable, desconocido, con gente que sigue diciendo tonterías, y no estoy con él-

-¿Él? ¿Te refieres a tu pez enfermera?-

-No, mi pareja- en este punto de frustración y coraje Lance ya estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y la cara roja.

-¿Tu pareja es un pez enfermera?- 

-¡Que no! Era el dueño de esa nave- 

-Ohhh… ¡AH! Tú ¿acabas de decir? Pero ¿Es en serio?- Hunk quedo blanco, realmente se habían metido en una situación muy inconveniente y ya se daba cuenta que realmente habían secuestrado a alguien. 

Y su instinto le decía que esto solo se pondría peor, debía hablar con los demás pronto, pero no debía dejar llorar solo a Lance, le parecía muy descortés dejarlo así después de ser el causante de su estado pero lo único que se le ocurría decir fue un…

-Lo siento viejo, realmente no lo sabíamos-

Pero no importaba si lo sabían o no, el daño ya estaba hecho y las consecuencias ya puestas en marcha.


	4. 4

4

Esta no era la primera vez que secuestraban a Lance, era la segunda, la primera vez ocurrió varios años atrás en su planeta natal.

Su planeta era un planeta azul donde su superficie estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad de agua por lo que la mayoría de flora y fauna que existía en este en su mayoría se desarrollaba en el ambiente acuático, aun así había pequeños pedazos de islas dispersos por aquí y allá, y sobre estas a veces se desarrollaba escasa vida vegetal que para la mayoría de los seres que vivían bajo la superficie del agua resultaba un poco exótica, siendo que pronto seria el cumpleaños de su hermana mayor a Lance se le ocurrió que no habría un regalo más especial que regalarle alguna de estas plantas a ella.

Ya tenía una especie especial de medusa hueca que ayudaría a la planta a sobrevivir abajo del agua y una concha muy bonita que le serviría como maseta, había incluso pedido ayuda a algún maestro en la escuela para que le explicara cómo funcionaban las plantas que crecían fuera del agua y tener cuidado a la hora de trasplantar una en la maseta y no llevar algo peligroso como las anemonas gigantes, esas cosas eran bonitas de pequeñas pero como su nombre lo indicaba podían crecer tanto como para atrapar a una sirena y su veneno era tan letal que pudiera paralizar a la víctima hasta que la planta terminaba de devorarla por completo, y eso tardaba días, una muerte muy horrorosa en opinión del joven sirena.

Había una isla cerca de donde su pueblo era, no era la más grande de todas pero sí que había plantas, no creía poder ser capaz de llevar un árbol grande o un arbusto ya que se notaban pesados y ocuparían mucho espacio, por lo que iría por las plantas pequeñas, si llegaba a crecer más con el paso del tiempo su hermana podría cambiarle de maceta. 

Ahora seguramente se estarán preguntando como una sirena iría a una isla y conseguir una planta si literalmente su aleta solo servía para nadar y no andar en tierra, pues era simple, las sirenas de ese planeta no eran iguales a las de otros, era un mecanismo que desarrollaron según le había contado su padre a Lance, hace siglos su planeta había sufrido varios cambios climáticos muy extremos que hicieron que las superficies de tierra fueran en mayor cantidad que las aguas en el planeta, y para poder sobrevivir varias especies incluidos los ancestros de las sirenas actuales desarrollaron pulmones capaces de respirar oxígeno y una rara y extraordinaria habilidad de cambiar su cola por un par de piernas para poder movilizarse en superficies secas, ambos rasgos que las sirenas actuales aun conservaban pero no utilizaban con regularidad porque su actual civilización se desarrollaba bajo el agua.

Lance jamás había utilizado esta habilidad antes, algunas personas en su toda su vida jamás la llegaron a utilizar en su planeta porque no tenían necesidad, pero en estos momentos agradecía este rasgo evolutivo ya que le ayudaría a conseguir el mejor regalo de la historia para su hermana mayor.

Salió a la superficie y se acostó en una playa, pero a diferencia de alguna otra vez se arrastró completamente fuera del agua y espero a que su cuerpo se secara completamente, era una sensación extraña no tener el agua rodeándote y en vez tener el aire sobre la superficie tocándote, no era desagradable solo una sensación algo desconocida.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando pero cuando empezó a sentir un hormigueo supo que el cambio estaba comenzando, alzo la cabeza y vio como si fuera arte de magia las escamas por las cuales estaba tan orgulloso desaparecer y en su lugar predominar una piel de tono idéntico al de sus brazos y dorso, fue así como por primera vez vio sus piernas, y otra cosa más, en vez de tener escondido dentro de él como normalmente pasaba su miembro ahora colgaba entre sus piernas, algo curioso en realidad pero le quito importancia. 

Debía buscar el mejor regalo de la historia y debía empezar ahora.

Aprender a andar en dos miembros era extraño, tropezó un par de veces y se tambaleo otro poco, además que sobre el suelo solo tenía la opción de ir adelante, atrás o a los lados mientras que bajo el agua había muchas más direcciones, tardo un poco en acostumbrarse pero logro dominarlo para cuando logro encontrar una planta que considero lo suficientemente bonita para su hermana y la trasplanto en su nueva maseta. La medusa la había dejado en la orilla, esas cosas no sobreviviría fuera del agua, por lo cuándo considero su misión cumplida regreso a la orilla donde cuando sus nuevas piernas tuvieron contacto con el agua su amada cola y sus escamas azules volvieron, tomo la medusa y en un rápido movimiento cubrió la planta y la sumergió bajo el agua.

Su hermana estaría tan feliz con su presente, estando con esos pensamientos no se dio cuenta de una sombra acercándose, lo último que supo fue que algo le agarro por la espalda, algo le pico en el cuello como una medusa y todo se volvió negro.

Su planeta aunque simple conocía los viajes espaciales y la vida en otros planetas, por lo que cuando Lance recupero el conocimiento supo que estaba en una nave alienígena, específicamente una especie de hangar, la gente en su planeta no era muy aficionado a viajes espaciales ya que la mayoría de los planetas tenían ecosistemas predominantemente secos y aunque podían sobrevivir en estos preferían un ambiente acuático, pero lo que si llegaban a hacer era comerciar con otras especies, su padre en su trabajo llegaba a tratar con comerciantes alienígenas para venderles productos de su natal planeta a cambio de mercancía, en uno de sus días que su padre decidió llevar a sus hijos al trabajo les dio a conocer como lucían algunas de estas naves, por eso Lance supo dónde estaba.

El por qué era otra cosa que realmente no sabía.

Cuando trato de pararse se dio cuenta que estaba en un recipiente como una tina pequeña a medio llenar de agua, su cola no cabía por lo que más de la mitad quedaba afuera sobre el borde tirada en el suelo, era una posición incómoda, su mano estaba encadena al bode de la tina, no querían que saliera de ahí.

-Ya despertó el chico pez- la puerta se abrió y ahí había un extranjero de piel verde, a su lado otro más alto y con una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla.

-Fantástico, si hubiera muerto no tendrías tu parte de los próximos diez negocios-

-¡Hey! Mi contacto me dijo que ese sedante era muy seguro-

-La dosis era para un adulto no un niño-

-Pero está vivo, por lo que nos van a pagar a fin de cuentas-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Lance interrumpió la discusión, no quería estar aquí, quería regresar a casa con sus padres y demás hermanos.

Ambos socios se miraron y luego a Lance.

-Te lo pondré simple niño, ahora eres mercancía, vete olvidando de tu antigua vida, hay personas que pagarían muy bien por especies tan lindas y exóticas como la tuya-

-No pueden hacer esto, tengo una familia, amigos, no soy…-

-Eso no importa, y seguro al comprador tampoco. En el mejor de los casos serás un lindo adorno en una pecera, en el peor… suerte niño-

-Jajaja eres terrible hermano-

-Es mejor que ya sea consiente que es lo que le espera en vez de ocultárselo-

Sus secuestradores eran un par de hermanos que se dedicaban al negocio del mercado negro intergaláctico, no sabía sus nombres, jamás se lo dijeron y tampoco preguntaron y les importo saber el suyo, para ellos era un cheque con muchos créditos en el. Lloro y suplico que lo liberaran pero no le hicieron caso, jamás volvería a ver a sus padres, a sus hermanos, su planeta.

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado, debido al tanque que lo mantenían no podía transformar su cola en dos piernas y la posición en que lo mantenían hacia que sus escamas se secaran y picaran, pero no podía alcanzar la irritación o aliviar las molestias, poco a poco sus hermosas escamas perdían su brillo y él energías, lo alimentaban con lo mínimo quizás para mantenerlo controlable.

Cuando ya había perdido la mayoría de sus esperanzas algo ocurrió, una explosión.

*+*+*

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¿Acabas de decir pareja?-

-Es una broma ¿verdad?-

Hunk les había venido a contar la reciente plática que había tenido con Lance y como era de esperarse sus amigos habían tenido diferentes grados de asombro e incredulidad igual que él, no los culpaba, él mismo apenas se terminaba de creer lo que le había dicho Lance.

-No miento chicos, y eso podría explicar porque se ve tan enojado y desconfiado de nosotros, literalmente Allura lo secuestro de su cuarto-

-La princesa hiso lo que creyó correcto, ¿Quién creería que alguien aceptaría ser pareja de esos malvados galra?- salió rápidamente en defensa Koran y expresando lo que muchos tenían en mente.

¿Quién querría de pareja a un galra? Ciertamente a lo largo de su viaje habían encontrado que no todos los galra eran malvados, pero dudaban que el dueño de la nave a la que Allura y Shiro se hubieran infiltrado fuera de los buenos.

-No digo que no hiso algo bueno, o al menos es lo que pareció en el momento, quizás yo hubiera actuado igual, pero ahora tenemos secuestrado a alguien, solo estoy diciendo lo que está pasando. Y Lance realmente parece extrañarlo mucho-

-Admito que mis actos fueron imprudentes, aun así las circunstancias no parecían ser las de concubinato en vez de cautiverio. Aun pienso que quizás podría ser que Lance pudo haber confundido su situación actual o el galra lo esté engañando con su situación, incluso hace 10,000 años los galras no eran conocidos precisamente por tener relaciones series con miembros que no fueran de su propia raza-

-Quizás esos prejuicios hayan cambiado en ese tiempo, después de todo Keith es en parte galra y también humano- Matt señalo al pelinegro a su lado. 

En 10,000 años muchas cosas podían cambiar, pero para Allura que había perdido todo por Zarkon y el imperio galra ella aún tenía muchos prejuicios y desconfianza con esa raza.

-Esto podría ser una oportunidad entonces-

-¿Qué quieres decir Keith?- pregunto Pidge mirando al moreno, ella trataba aun de entender como una relación con seres tan diferentes podía existir. Literalmente uno era mitad pez y otro seguramente era un tipo peludo típico galra, digamos que la chica no tenía pizca de romance en su cabeza y lo tomaba todo de manera muy técnica y científica.

-Si realmente es su pareja quiere decir que el galra le tubo la suficiente confianza para comunicarle cosas por lo que pueda tener información valiosa aunque sea poco, o si no, si al menos es por lo menos algo valioso para ese galra podríamos utilizarlo como moneda de intercambio- 

-¿Moneda de intercambio? Eso es cruel amigo- se quejó Hunk, no conocía muy bien a Lance pero no creía que era justo que lo llegaran a utilizar de esa forma.

-Keith tiene razón en parte, no acuerdo negociar con galras, pero podríamos sacar algo de información de Lance o hacer que su pareja cooperara con nosotros- Shiro secundo la propuesta.

El supuesto rescate ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una planeación de conversación de negociación de rehenes al parecer.

Todos inconsciente o conscientemente miraron a Allura esperando a que se negara, la chica había demostrado ser muy fuerte y más ruda de lo que aparentaba pero también con fuertes valores morales inculcados por su padre, quizás este tipo de situación iría contra sus creencias, pero estaban lidiando con una guerra, a veces las creencias debían dejarse de lado en ciertas situaciones.

-Sería bueno tener nuestros propios espías y fuente de información en lugar de esperar a que los miembros de la espada de malvora nos brinden información-

-Eso es un ¿sí?-

-No presionaremos a Lance, aun creo que podría estar engañado por ese galra. Y en cuando a su ex dueño…-

-Novio, o pareja, no dueño. Me repitió que no le gustaba que lo compararan con una mascota- corrigió Hunk a la princesa.

-… está bien, en cuanto a su supuesta pareja si es que tiene algo de aprecio por Lance quizás podríamos presionar a que coopere con nosotros. Pero no se lo entregaría a menos que mostrara que realmente se preocupa y aprecia a Lance-

*+*+*+*

El príncipe del imperio galra había sido solo una herramienta para su padre desde su nacimiento, una inversión en un soldado perfecto, alguien que continuaría con su legado si el rey Zarkon llegara a faltar, y Zarkon había tenido éxito, o al menos en parte en los objetivos que tenía para el príncipe Lotor, digo en parte porque a pesar de todo el entrenamiento y adiestramiento Lotor era su propia persona y no una extensión más de su padre, y un día como cualquier otro tuvo un encuentro que le ayudo a terminar de descubrirse como un individuo independiente a los deseos de su padre o Haggar o cualquier otro que se creía con el derecho de decidir sobre su vida.

Lo habían enviado desde hace años a los bordes del imperio para conquistar nuevos y desconocidos planetas como para controlar las fronteras de dicho imperio, las fronteras siempre serian un lugar delicado y de mayores conflictos para cualquier clase de gobierno, incluso para uno tan grande y poderoso como era el de los galra.

Durante esos años había liderado las tropas, conquistado nuevos planetas, creado nuevas bases, y controlado las pestes que se creían lo suficientemente fuertes o eran demasiado estúpidos como para atreverse a enfrentarse al imperio. 

Las tropas bajo su mando no tenían quejas, y si las había el mismo les recordaba quien estaba al mando, no por ser hijo de su padre sino por su propia fuerza. Había veces que era estresante y cansado, podía a veces rodearse de lujos, buenas comidas y licores exquisitos, como también ir a una misión y hacer su trabajo por su cuenta para desesterarse un poco. Apartarse a veces un poco de todo y simplemente ser… él.

Fue así como le conoció. En uno de esos días que decidió tomar una misión por su cuenta en secreto, había unos contrabandistas que habían tenido el descaro de robar una de las naves del imperio, algo imperdonable, pero estos contrabandistas eran lo suficientemente listos para huir de los oficiales del imperio y mantenerse ocultos para el radar, por lo que eran un pequeño reto, nada excepcional pero algo que lo podría mantener entretenido por un tiempo.

Estudio sus patrones y los reportes que se tenía de ellos, fue de tiempo encontrarlos a un par de planetas de un mercado muy conocido en el mercado negro, seguramente querrían vender su botín ahí, pero ya era demasiado tarde.


End file.
